Dear Diary
by Writers Epiphany
Summary: The story of a normal girl who wakes up with her life drastically altered. (Written in Journal format.)


June 17th 1991

I have no bloody idea as to what is going on. I woke up this morning and I was no longer myself. My thick long shiny blonde hair was dull again – before the highlights and expensive shampoo because I cared as much. My chest, which had once been full and shapely was flat as a board, and to top it all off, I was almost a foot shorter than when I went to bed last night. I found this prettily bound leather journal on the foot of my bed when I woke up this morning. The only reason I'm sure I'm not dreaming is because I woke up by falling out of my bed. It hurt like hell. I haven't ventured downstairs yet. I'm too afraid to find out what's waiting for me. And what about my parents? My friends? What happened to them?

*****.*****.*****

I'M 11 AGAIN! BLOODY HELL! I had been 18 yesterday and about to graduate. But it's June again, my birthday to be exact, the 17th. My 11th birthday. Thankfully my parents are the same, for the most part. But something is really weird. When I got downstairs all the pictures that had been in the stairwell fell off the wall. My parents had just laughed and smiled at me. It was surreal. I had a huge party though, and all these people I remember from this life – this odd new life. These people who were much like my other friends, superficial and spiteful. But like my other life, I was on top, I was the queen bitch. It's getting so late now though. I'm tired. I've had a really long day. Truly. Oh... What is that? There's a noise at my window. It's an owl...

*****.*****.*****

Oh. My. God. It was an owl! Like... an owl from Hogwarts. I got a letter from Hogwarts! But, that's impossible right? It has to be... Harry Potter... is just a story... Right? I _have_ to be dreaming.

But … In case I'm not, I guess I should explain. In my other life Harry Potter was this best selling book, by an amazing author. It was the year 2013, and I graduated in a month. I wanted to be an author. Not that I'd ever tell any of my friends that. I'd be kicked out of the group for sure. And I owned that group. They'd be nothing without me. Nothing. Gah. Anyway – my point, I do have one. A point I mean. Harry Potter was one of the first books I read. I loved it. It was the one acceptable book to talk about in public. It was also my secret obsession. I knew everything about the series. And I still do... At least, for the moment I do. Who knows how long those memories of that life will last?

This is just too weird. I don't know what is going to happen now. I'm starting to get these funny memories of what I suppose are from this life. I don't want to get my hopes up. And yet, I want it to be like the books. Like the movies, with all the people and characters. And I'll make a name for myself here, just like I did there.

I want to be a part of something like this. Of course my secret crush on Draco may also play a part of this. Who am I kidding, it totally has a part in this. Hell, it's why I made that wish last night. After my boyfriend dumped me again. All those guys wanted from was sex. Blah. Not that I didn't enjoy the sex. At first... Should I even be talking about this? I'm 11 again. I'm supposed to be innocent... Thoughts for other times perhaps...

But, whatever. It's getting late, and this self is used to sleeping. Gods I don't even know the last time I wrote in a journal. But this Taylor Everyn is different. I'm also pretty sure I've gone crazy...

Oh Well-

*****.*****.*****

So much for sleeping. My parents just came in an hour ago. They decided to tell me now of all times about our families' colorful history. Thankfully, I'm not exactly a mudblood. I'm a quarter blood, or something like that. And. I'm related to guess who, you'll never guess it. Not in a million years. Harry Potter. HA! Not. Fooled you huh? Fooled you? Fooled you how? I'm the only one going to read this, right? Oh well, anyway, I bet that's what you were expecting, huh? No, actually I'm related to Severus Snape. Yupp. On his dad's side. Ugly fellow, according to my mum. His dad rather. Apparently we had a great great great grandmother and grandfather who were witches. But their kid had no magic, so they gave everything up and magic died with them. Well sort of. A couple of ancestors supposedly had magic, but non of them went to school for it, it was too little. Like Snape's grandfather on his dad's side, my dad's uncle, and my mom's second cousin (yeah... my parents were related, ugh... Long story that one). Snape's dad didn't have any magic, he was a brute, and a man of very little worth, mean as he was. No one can understand what Snape's mother saw in him.

Anyway, my parents said I don't have to go to school if I don 't want to. But I of course told them I had to go! With all I knew it would be a waste not to go, right? So it was decided. Tomorrow, we'd go to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley so we could buy my things for school and exchange my parents vast wealth of muggle money for Galleons. I thank Merlin – or whoever for having money at least.

Though I'm sure I'll be called mudblood several times, I refuse to let such things get to me. In fact, I will be _better _than they are. And popular, like before. Yes, this will be a very good year.

I hope. Who am I kidding? Nothing ever goes as planned, does it? Well... at least I'm prepared. I guess... Right?

God... I hope no one ever reads this, how embarrassing would that be? Oh well, it's not like they'd ever believe me anyway.


End file.
